Aomine's Punishment
by hipeople24
Summary: What do the Generation Of Miracles do when their beloved power forward's narcissism becomes too much for his own good? The answer is obvious, tie him up until he learns a little humility. GoMxAomine, pre-established polygamy relationship, crack smut. List of full warnings inside


_A/N Hello, this is hipeople24. This piece serves as a companion story to my ongoing multi-chapter fic, Redemption, but it can be read on its own easily. Seriously, it can. It's smut with a little bit of shoddy attempts at humor thrown in. If you aren't versed in Redemption, all you really need to know is that the GoM are in Kyōto University and are, at this point in time, all dating one another in a polygamist relationship. This hasn't actually come together in the story yet, so think of it as a short, kinky look into their future relationship after all the drama and angst and crack are dealt with accordingly. _

_Lastly, this is a sorta dub-con fic, with a lot of bondage and teasing. Full list of warnings includes: bondage, gangbang/orgy, dub-con, edging, a 'lil biting, and, lastly, the most controversial thing by far, enema play. I understand that enemas might make some readers uncomfortable, so I'll put +'s at the beginning and end of that part so that more squeamish readers can enjoy the rest of the story in piece. _

_That's all for now, so please enjoy this smutty smut._

The rattle of a chain woke Aomine from his slumber. Blearily, he blinked sleep from his eyes and raised his hand to wipe away exhaustion. Or, should it be said that he attempted to wipe it from his eyes. A sudden, painful jerk yanked at his arm, the clinking of metal resonating in his ears.

Baffled, he peered at the appendage, blue eyes widening at the shackle that encircled the wrist. Aomine gave another test pull, yet the metal did not yield. Heart pounding, he turned to his other hand, only to find it also under the same constraints.

He writhed, attempting to kick his legs, only to find that they were bound as well. Actually, his entire body was constricted, rope his only clothing. It wound in serpentine trails before ending in a tight knot. His flaccid length was encompassed in the most rope, with smaller strands tightly wound around his shaft and one tucked beneath his balls.

Frantically, Aomine looked around the room, but found nothing recognizable. Strange objects, the kind only seen in hardcore pornos, littered the ground and no one was in sight.

"Help! Someone help me, please!" He shouted, voice going hoarse as he screamed. His kicking grew more intense, until he heard a voice, so low it was inaudible. He attempted to turn around, but his restraints stopped him from doing so. "You, who are you! Get me outta this damn thing."

"Mah, Akashicchi, he doesn't even recognize his own boyfriends. That's so cruel!" Aomine recognized Kise's voice and whipped his head around, attempting to locate the loud blond.

"Kise! Akashi! Are the two of you there? Let me outta here now." Aomine bellowed, fists clenching and unclenching in his restraints.

"Ryōta, now you've ruined our surprise." Akashi hissed, grasping the blond's forearm painfully. "Of course he doesn't know that it's us. We're standing in his blind spot."

Kise looked thoughtful, his amber eyes glinting in the weak light. With a sadistic smirk, he shrugged himself free of Akashi's painful grasp and slunk around Aomine's bound body until he came into view. "I'm sorry Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi. I couldn't resist playing with Aominecchi anymore." The blond was close, uncomfortably so, his body heat wafting towards Aomine as he loomed over Aomine's body, especially careful to not make any contact.

"Kise-chin, you should learn a little more self-restraint. Mine-chin was about to start crying for us all." Murasakibara appeared in Aomine's line of sight as he yanked Kise away from Aomine.

"H…hey! I wouldn't cry out for any of you sickos." Aomine denied, spittle flying from his lips in his anger.

"Psh, and they call me a tsundere." Midorima stated, striding out to meet the other two.

In unison, everyone there cried, "But you are a tsundere."

Midorima pushed up his glasses, a blush on his cheeks. "So. We're talking about him, not me, okay. Leave me alone."

"Ah, Midorimacchi feels left out. It's okay Midorimacchi, we still love you, even when we're playing with Aominecchi." Kise sidled up to the green-haired boy, arms winding around his chest as he pulled him into a sensual hug, filled with slow, torturous grinding.

Midorima pushed Kise away and attempted to hide his own erection by pulling down his shirt. "Don't be stupid Kise. I don't feel 'left out'. How did you even reach that conclusion, anyways?"

Kise, ever the boundary-pusher, climbed back atop Midorima, his tongue flicking out to caress the other boy's neck. Midorima visibly shuddered at the sensation, he mouth gaping open as he let out a soft moan. Kise added to the torture by starting another slow pace with his hips, making sure that the shooting guard felt every inch of him. "It's because I love Midorimacchi very much. And because I know that Midorimacchi loves me too. Hey, Midorimacchi, does my love for you feel good?"

"S…stop teasing…" Midorima ground out, still trying to stifle his moans.

"Ryōta, cut it out. We're punishing Daiki, not Shintarō." It was Akashi's turn to make an appearance. And what an appearance did he make. He was fully outfitted in tight, BDSM-style leather, the black material hugging his lithe body and accentuating the bulge on his groin. In his hands he held a single chain, and attached to this chain was Kuroko, as tightly bound as Aomine was. Kuroko peered at Aomine through half-shuttered eyes, his teal depths seemingly as dark as Aomine's own in their lusty haze.

"That's what I'm doing Akashicchi. Look at Aominecchi, he got hard from watching me play with Midorimacchi." Kise peeled himself away from Midorima and instead neared Aomine's straining arousal, his finger dangerously close to touching the tip.

Akashi let loose a huff of amusement, a small smirk crossing his lips at the blond's antics. "Yes, I see Ryōta." The redhead dragged a staggering Kuroko closer as he peered down at Aomine. With a tug to the chain, he brought Kuroko over to Aomine, pressing the small boy impossibly close to Aomine. "Tetsuya, Ryōta, Atsushi, Shintarō, look at him. Isn't he beautiful with his body tied up like this?"

Slowly, Akashi brought a hand up to Aomine's bound erection, fingers ghosting over the ropes ever-so lightly. Aomine moaned, much to the excitement of the five boys watching his every action.

Midorima gulped, his demeanor visibly shaken, his shirt being straightened as he once more tried to hide his excitement. "A…Akashi, I…I think that we should start. Soon."

At Midorima's words, both Kise and Murasakibara turned on him, each leaning an arm on his shoulder. Murasakibara, hand stroking the side of Midorima's face, said softly, "Mido-chin, stop being so cute."

Midorima pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose in indignation. "Why are you two ganging up on me? Isn't it Aomine that's getting punished?"

"Aka-chin, next time can we punish Mido-chin?" Murasakibara intonated, hand drifting lower until it glanced down Midorima's neck, a cascade of shivers running up Midorima's spine.

Aomine's eyes watched the exchange between the three boys hungrily, his tongue darting from his mouth when Midorima stifled a gasp. Reflexively, he brought his hands forward to join in, only to be reminded of the shackles on his wrists. "Seriously guys, could you let me go now. I wanna join in too."

Akashi let out a peal of laughter, the tones ricocheting off the walls of the room and surrounding Aomine. "Oh Daiki, you really don't understand why you're here, do you?" The redhead let out an elegant sigh, one arm winding around Kuroko's shoulders and bringing him closer. "This is your punishment session, Daiki."

"I guessed that." Aomine growled. "But what am I being punished for? I haven't done anything wrong, dammit!"

"That's where you're wrong, Aomine-kun. You did do something, and it made me sad." Kuroko peered from beneath baby blue locks, eyes demonic as he said, "You wouldn't let me top you the other day, Aomine-kun." Akashi released Kuroko from his grasp, letting the smaller boy tumble towards Aomine. "I asked around and I found out something strange, Aomine-kun. _You've never bottomed for anyone_."

Aomine sputtered, completely shocked by Kuroko's answer, "T…that's none of your business, Tetsu. Besides, I don't bottom for anyone, even you."

"No, Daiki, you will bottom. That is your punishment for denying one of us pleasure." Akashi approached Aomine slowly, his hand smoothing over Aomine's pectoral muscles.

"B…but, that's practically r…rape." Aomine stuttered, eyes filled with terror.

Kise bounded over to Aomine, a large, shit-eating grin plastered across his face. "Aominecchi, guess what?" Kise's voice lowered seductively hugged Aomine from behind. "I get to play with you first."

Midorima cleared his throat, glaring at Kise. "Correction, Kise. We all agreed that I would get to enema him first."

Aomine's eyes widened comically. "D…did you just say _enema_? No, no way in hell Midorima. If you dare, I'll…"

Murasakibara's hand clasped around Aomine's mouth, cutting his protests short. "Mine-chin, you don't get to decide what happens to you tonight, remember?"

"Fuck! You better not touch my ass Midorima or you won't have a dick to stick in it."

"For some reason, I'm not worried." Midorima replied halfheartedly. Aomine winced at the sound of glove's slapping skin and outright jumped when he felt a slick finger probe his entrance.

Midorima moved his finder slowly, letting the sphincter get used to the intrusion before he inched his way past the tight ring. Midorima's finger swirled inside once, twice, thrice, before being removed. "Ah, it seems that you aren't that dirty. This'll make my job much easier. Murasakibara, if you would be so kind as to pass me the nozzle?"

Wordlessly, the purple-haired man gave Midorima the nozzle before his eyes were once more riveted upon the struggling form of Aomine.

"No no no no, please don't Midorima. I'm begging you, don't do this to me." The rubber was slicked with lubricant and pressed to Aomine's quivering ass. With a slight flick of his wrist, Midorima embedded the softened rubber in Aomine, ripping a moan from the man. He pushed a little harder, until the entirety of the device was swallowed inside of Aomine.

Soothing hands stroked Aomine from all sides, soft words consoling him as he adjusted to the feeling. When his tremors stopped, Akashi nodded once to Midorima. Midorima, receiving the message, pressed his lips together and switched on the device, letting fluid flow unrestrained into Aomine's body.

"Ah fuck! What the…Midorima stop, it feels weird." The solute began flowing inside of Aomine, the feeling…strange. Aomine felt as if his intestines were bloating, the water forcing them to expand. "Aw shit. I…I don't know how to fucking respond to this."

"The bag is empty." Midorima stated, removing the device with the tiniest hint of a smirk. He took the dirtied nozzle and washed it off, but his eyes remained upon his struggling lover.

Aomine moved in his restraints, willing his bowels to remain closed. "Fuuuuuck." He keened, head bowed as he attempted to stop the water that wanted to rush from him.

"Let it go, Aomine-kun. You'll feel better when you do." Kuroko stated. Aomine looked over at the phantom, only to find that he was hung alongside Aomine.

Aomine balked, the discomfort in his abdomen temporarily forgotten. "Tetsu? What are you doing?"

"I thought that it was obvious, Aomine-kun. I asked to be punished alongside you." Kuroko said, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "Hey, Aomine-kun, you should be happy. My first enema was filled with pepper and it hurt like hell."

"Wh…what the hell, Tetsu!? You don't go around saying things like that!" Aomine shouted, eyes closing as he fought to keep the image of a punished Kuroko out of his head.

He failed, his length twitching at the sight.

"Hey, Akashicchi, look. He got harder. Maybe he likes the enema." Kise piped in, leaning in close to Aomine's tanned body.

"I doubt it, Kise-chin. I think he was imagining Kuro-chin." Murasakibara correctly guessed, gesturing to the other bound boy.

Kise smiled impossibly wide. "That's even better." He turned and shouted at Midorima, "Hey, Midorimacchi! Give Kurokocchi one too! Maybe Aominecchi will finally let it go if he sees Kurokocchi."

"Kise, you're starting to sound like a Klismaphiliac" Midorima stated, whilst preparing a second enema."

"But you _are_ listening to him, Shintarō." Akashi quipped.

"You should all just shut up." Midorima scowled, pressing a new nozzle and enema to Kuroko. The short male cried out, pushing back against the device and impaling himself upon it.

Kuroko moaned, his eyes closing in a vision of ecstasy. "M…More, Midori…Midorima-kun."

Aomine watched, tongue darting out to moisten his lips at Kuroko's expression. The boy writhed stunningly as the device emptied its contents inside of him, his body contorting in the most beautiful of ways. When the tube was removed, he brought his eyes to Aomine's and let loose with a shuttering moan. It was beautiful and disgusting at the same, utterly captivating. Would Aomine look like that when he let his discomfort go?

Swallowing his pride, Aomine willed himself to let loose as well, liquid pouring from his body as his muscles relinquished their hold. With a dark flush painting his even darker cheeks, Aomine shrieked, "Go…goddamn fuckers. If y..you dare shove that piece of shit in me again…"

And then Akashi was there, nuzzling his chest as he stroked his sides slowly. "Good job, Daiki. I'm proud of you."

"Ah, Aka-chin, no fair. I was gonna tell Mine-chin that he looked pretty." Murasakibara placed a hand atop Aomine's head, mussing the navy locks affectionately.

"I agree with the both of you. He handled it very well." Midorima said, his hand sliding across the small of Aomine's back in a tsundere-esque form of comfort.

Kise bounded forward, a wide grin in place. "All of you go play with Kurokocchi. It's my turn to punish Aominecchi!" He pressed his lips to Aomine's ear before whispering. "Hey, Aominecchi, have you ever been edged?"

Aomine balked, "No, why would I… what is that?"

Kise's hands walked a path down Aomine's chest, fingers dragging sensuously against the sensitized skin before they swirled tauntingly around Aomine's bound shaft. "It's where I play with you until you're about to cum, then I stop. Over and over again." Kise's thumb deftly slid along the dark skin, drawing a gasp from Aomine. "We'll be doing this for twenty minutes. Think you can handle it, Aominecchi?" Kise's tongue dragged from his ear to his neck, causing Goosebumps to break out across Aomine's body.

"Aka-chin, I thought we told him ten minutes. Kise-chin's trying to break the rules." Murasakibara complained, detaching his lips from Kuroko's nipple. The blue-haired boy moaned at the loss of contact, his hips bucking into Midorima's waiting mouth.

Akashi broke his kiss with his lover, a dark scowl darting across his features. "You'd better not edge him for twenty minutes, Ryōta. If you do, I'll personally edge you for an entire hour."

All color in Kise's complexion vanished. "Wah! Okay, Akashicchi, I'll only do ten minutes, I swear."

"Good." Akashi replied, turning back to tease Kuroko some more.

Kise's lips drew into a pout as he crossed his hands over his chest. "Stupid Aominecchi, you made Akashicchi mad at me. Now I'm gonna make this worse for you."

Aomine moved to protest, but his words died in his throat as Kise swallowed his erection, tongue dancing along the underside as it traced the ropes that constricted it. Aomine moaned loudly, a deep, guttural sound that tore itself from the back of his throat.

"K…Kise…" Aomine panted, attempting to rut deeper into Kise's mouth.

Kise pulled back completely, leaving Aomine thrusting into empty air. "No no no, Aominecchi. You know better than this. You're not allowed to move, silly boy." His hand returned to Aomine, his palm closing around the mushroom head. "Now I'm only going to use my hand. See what happens when you misbehave, Aominecchi?"

His fingers splayed, twisting around the shaft. Maddeningly slow, he brought his hand down to the base, fingers catching on the thin ropes wound about it. With a mischievous smirk, Kise brought his thumb and forefinger to the strand about Aomine's balls, pulling it suddenly, then letting it snap down on the sensitive area.

"Ahhh, fuck Kisee. That _hurts_." Aomine whined, eyes clenched as he fought the dueling sensations rolling through his body.

Kise's other hand joined the fray, thumb rising to assault Aomine's head. "Hey, Aominecchi, remember the first time we slept together?" He stopped his movements, eyes searching for Aomine's response. Hastily, Aomine shook his head, desperate for any sort of friction against his aching arousal. "Good boy, Aominecchi." He restarted his ministrations, albeit at an agonizingly slow pace. He continued, his grin warping into something more sinister. "Remember what you said, about me being a masochist?" Kise clenched around Aomine, a hiss escaping the bound male's lips at the sudden pressure. "Well, with these ten minutes of mine, I'm going to prove to you just how _wrong_ you were back then."

And then Kise's mouth was back, pressing hotly on Aomine, drawing a stifled curse from him. The slow, even strokes of Kise's tongue rasped against Aomine's flesh, torturous in their sluggishness. Kise's fingers dragged where his mouth was unable to go, nails slightly scraping against skin.

Then, Kise tilted his head, Aomine's head bumping the back of throat as he sucked. Hard. Fingers pinched Aomine's balls, and he felt orgasm slowly approaching. Out of habit, Aomine cried out, "Kise, I…I'm cumming." Blindingly white and rapidly approaching, he neared his completion. Just one more…

All sensation stopped.

Aomine screamed in frustration, hips gyrating frantically as he sought to finish himself. It was humiliating, the way that he prostituted himself for orgasm, but he was too far gone to care.

"Aww, look at Aominecchi, he's mad 'cause he couldn't cum." Breath fanned across his ear as Kise came up behind him, palm caressing his neck in mock comfort. "It sucks, doesn't it, Aominecchi? Knowing that if I touched you just once, you would shoot all over, but I won't let you."

"Fuck you Kise, stop playing with me!" Aomine snarled, attempting to push back against the blond, only to find that he had vanished.

"No, Aominecchi, I'm the one fucking you. Didn't you notice?" Kise's voice reverberated from below. Aomine looked down, only to watch as Kise's tongue barely touched his tip, pre-cum collecting on the bumpy surface.

God dammit, it wasn't _enough_.

Sluggish, strokes of the tongue from base to tip, too much sensation but not enough to push him over the edge that he desperately needed. Keens of frustration and pleasure melded into one, his nerves screaming as Kise continuously denied him release. Hands rose to spread on his sides, massaging asymmetric circles along the length of his body.

"Kiseeeeeeeeeeee!" he wailed, hands fisting in their restraints. There was too much everywhere, but there wasn't enough and… . "Fuuuuuuuuck!" A cry of pure outrage escaped his lips as tears of pain, of pleasure, of love, of hate; slipped from his eyes and down his cheeks.

"Good, Aominecchi. Feel me, feel me touch you everywhere." Kise switched positions again, sliding up Aomine's body to kiss his tears away. In contrast to his harsh actions, his words were soft, "Feel me push you to the brink of insanity, Aominecchi. And remember that I'll pull you back from that edge every time."

A single hand was back, rubbing against the painful erection with slow, methodical movements. And just as Aomine felt like dying, so that he could end this torture, Midorima tore Kise's hand away, eliciting a yelp from Aomine.

The boy was flushed and missing a shirt and pants, boxers askew as a bit of his own arousal peeked through the waistband. "Your time is up, Kise."

"Awww, Midorimacchi, don't be a spoil-sport. There's no way it's been ten minutes already." Kise complained, reaching for his toy once more.

Kuroko choose that moment to stop blowing Murasakibara and join in the conversation. "Actually, it's been eleven minutes, Kise-kun."

To say that Akashi was excited was an understatement. His entire demeanor emanated sadistic glee. "Aww, poor Ryōta. It seems that you're getting an hour's worth."

"Nooooooo! Akashicchi, It was an honest mistake, I swear." Kise cried, sliding down to his knees, hands clasped in a plea. "Please don't punish me, Akashicchi. I swear it was an accident and I'm sorry."

Akashi approached the fallen blond, a hand winding itself in the locks as he pulled Kise closer to him. Gently, he pressed his lips to those of the quivering model, hand still controlling Kise's every move. "Be calm, Ryōta. I shall think upon this further. Wait upon my deliberation, then react. This behavior is unbecoming of a man such as yourself."

Kise beamed up at the man before him, body going slack as relief flooded his senses. "Thanks Akashicchi. I really am sorry."

"Let the matter be done with at this point in time. Go enjoy yourself, Ryōta. Atsushi and I have some work to do with our darling Daiki-sama." Kise scampered away at Akashi's words, kneeling before the tiny boy with reverence that was only reserved for Kuroko. Akashi smiled softly for a moment at the display before his hand circled Murasakibara's wrist. "Atsushi, it's our turn now."

Aomine shuddered at the sudden reemergence of Akashi's dreaded nickname. The redhead only used the Sama suffix when he was irritated with Aomine's narcissistic behavior. "Akashi, stop, I've learned my lesson. I don't wanna be tied up anymore."

Akashi laughed, high-bred timbre peeking through the mocking notes. "Oh Daiki. I'm afraid that it isn't as simple as apologizing to me. After all, this relationship between the six of us is founded upon equality, is it not? It would be deplorable of me to stop your punishment mid-way for such a silly reason. Why, it would make me a downright hypocrite." Akashi swept his tongue across Aomine's chest, sporadic giggles still spewing from his lips.

"Mine-chin, this might hurt a bit. I'm a little too excited to prepare you right." Murasakibara grinned, fingers probing Aomine hungrily.

"Then don't fuckin' stick your fingers up my ass!" Aomine hollered, attempting to writhe away from the strange sensation, only to find Akashi pushing him back towards Murasakibara.

The redhead smirked, fingers drifting along Aomine's skin in an array of unpredictable patterns. His body pressed against Aomine's, blocking any movement forward. "Daiki, you never cease to amuse me."

"Well, good to know that my discomfort amuses you, Akashi." Aomine shot back, still carefully avoiding Murasakibara's wandering fingers.

"Heeey Mine-chin, stop moving," an over-large hand griped his waist impatiently, fingers digging into his flesh in a slightly painful manner. "I can't put my finger in when you wiggle like that."

Aomine attempted to buck his hips away from the finger that slowly breached his body, but a solid arm prevented him from moving. "That's kinda the point, Murasakibara."

Akashi took a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, twisting the tiny bump mercilessly, whilst whispering in Aomine's ear, "Behave. The more you resist, the more painful it'll be in the long run. Besides…" Akashi's hand knotted in Aomine's hair, only to forcibly turn his head towards Midorima, Kise, and Kuroko. "If you relax, it can be fun. See, Ryōta and Tetsuya seem to be enjoying themselves immensely." Inexplicably drawn, Aomine's eyes riveted themselves upon his three lovers, entangled in their own insatiable lust.

Kise and Kuroko were locked in a passionate embrace, lips and tongues darting across one another's as Kise's ass swallowed up Kuroko's erection. Midorima eased the blond onto Kuroko, lips trailing down Kuroko's slender neck. Kise separated his lips from Kuroko's as he sank down to the hilt, head thrown back in ecstasy as Midorima's sacred left hand tentatively stroked his arousal.

Aomine's own body went limp as he watched them, his mind not paying any notice to Murasakibara, who had a finger entirely inside his slackened body. Akashi sent a knowing smile towards the purple-haired boy, followed by a nod, which Murasakibara deciphered as a cue to put in another finger.

"Mido…Midorima-kun, d…deeper." Kuroko cried, arching into Kise as Midorima's finger embedded itself inside of Kuroko. Kise moaned as the phantom's arousal pressed deeper than it had before, his nails clawing frantically at Kuroko's backside. Chains clinked as Kuroko's shackled hands encircled Kise, pulling the model close to him and connecting their lips once more.

Akashi's lips pressed to Aomine's neck, teeth nipping at his pulse point lightly as his hands continued to caress his body, now following the lines wound around Aomine's body. Murasakibara was now fervently pumping three fingers inside of Aomine, his free hand grabbing Akashi's hair and pushing the redhead closer to the bound male. Aomine gasped, fingers clenching and unclenching in his restraints as Akashi's hand darted to his straining arousal, still tender from the earlier edging.

"Fu…" Aomine cried, legs threatening to collapse as he watched Midorima slowly enter Kuroko, Kise's foot pushing Midorima's side hurriedly.

And then Murasakibara's hands were gone and instead his tongue was lapping at Aomine's entrance, both hands spreading the cheeks apart to get better access. And Akashi was suddenly very naked, his arousal pressing against Aomine's tantalizing as he fucking _rubbed his body_ against Aomine's. Aomine tried to look Akashi in his heterochromatic eyes, but found the intensity too…intense. But when his gaze darted back to Kuroko, Kise, and Midorima, they were moaning like bitches in heat, and then Kuroko's eyes met his and Kuroko let loose a shudder as climax tore through him and Aomine felt like dying because it was _too much_.

And then everything stopped. Murasakibara's tongue stopped swirling inside of him and Akashi separated himself from Aomine completely, leaving him hanging on the brink of orgasm _again_. Even the three rolling about on the floor were separated, tongues lolling out as they panted in a futile attempt to catch their breath.

It was only when Akashi disappeared from his vision that Aomine realized that the ex-captain had spoken. "It's time, Daiki. I do hope that you're prepared now," Registered belatedly in his ears. He attempted to thrash about, but by the time he could, Murasakibara had already pulled him into a constricting hug, large arms wrapped in a vice-grip around his smaller body.

Aomine opened his mouth to protest for the umpteenth time, only to have Murasakibara's tongue stifle any sound besides a startled gasp. Then, Akashi was pressing against him, the heavy weight of his arousal foreign and strange. Aomine wanted to scream, to squirm, to do anything but sit back and take it as Akashi slowly entered him, fingers dancing on his nipples as a silky tongue caressed his nape. Aomine's fingers drifted shut, just as an assortment of hands stroked his skin, his other lovers coming to play now.

"Itheeeeeee (Kiseeeeeee)" Aomine sputtered around Murasakibara's tongue, reprimanding the small blond that had taken to biting at Aomine's erection.

Kise placed one more nip at the head, a single drop of blood dotting the surface before a tongue swept the imperfection away. "Is something wrong, Aominecchi?

"Kise-kun, stop. You're being unnecessarily mean." Kuroko said, bringing a chained hand over to pinch the blond.

"Awww, but Kurokocchi…"

"Kise-chin, I actually agree with Kuro-chin this time. Maybe you should be nicer. Like this." And Murasakibara nuzzled his cheek against Aomine's chest, long strands of purple inadvertently catching on the over-sensitized nubs.

Aomine shuddered at the strangely erotic sensation, hips jutting angularly into Kise's now-open mouth. Midorima tentatively pressed his lips to Aomine's ear, hot breath rasping in the pinna as he lipped the skin. His hands cradled Aomine's chin as long, pianist fingers stroked along the column of his throat.

Kuroko stroked Akashi as the redhead slammed in and out of Aomine, his pace fast and urgent. Aomine felt himself getting close, bus as he his completion grew nearer, so did the pinching sensation around his erection. "I'm close, please…take it off." His words were a garbled mess, his mind unable to form a comprehensible thought, much less a complete sentence.

"Tetsuya, if you would do the honor." Akashi panted, his back pressing flush against Aomine's as he orgasmed inside of the power forward. He pulled out, a soft smile on his face as he pat Aomine's thick mane of blue.

"No…wait…until we all cum…first. Finish the punishment…right." Kuroko huffed, one hand soothingly stroking Aomine's back, the other furiously pumping his arousal.

Akashi knelt before the small boy, his hand covering Kuroko's. "That stipulation is fine. Daiki won't be allowed to cum until we all finish." Akashi drew a finger alongside Kuroko's length as he said, "Well, as long as you don't mind me helping out a little, Tetsuya." And then Kuroko disappeared in between Akashi's lips, a startled gasp torn from the boy's lips.

An overload of sensation, added to Kuroko's natural lack of stamina, pushed him towards release. He came with a loud cry, nails clawing desperately at Akashi's hair as the redhead swallowed every last drop, throat working wonders around the over-sensitized flesh.

As Kuroko dropped, Akashi caught him and began undoing his restraints, hands deftly pulling apart the knots with ease, Kuroko's limp body situated comfortably in the redhead's lap. Heterochromatic eyes darted about as his other four lovers continued their frantic ministrations, hands and mouths working voraciously to reach climax. Akashi snuggled closer to Kuroko, content with watching the rest of the fun even though he had the stamina for one more round. There was no use pushing it when he was satisfied. Besides, a little voyeurism never hurt anyone.

"Awww, Aka-chin and Kuro-chin left us. Now it's just the four of us." Murasakibara ground out, lips flitting about the expanse of Aomine's back. His fingers traced the rope that restricted his movement, while his mouth continually moved lower, tongue randomly swiping swathes across dark skin. He continued his downward path until his lips melded around Aomine's abused entrance, Akashi's semen still fresh inside of him. Murasakibara took a moment to worship the tender area, disregarding the salty aftertaste that Akashi left in favor of allowing the navy-haired man to relax.

Midorima scoffed at the center's antics, his hands wrapped around Kise and his head resting atop the blond's shoulder as his fist languidly bobbed along Kise's shaft. "You're acting like having a foursome is conventional in the first place."

"But Mido-chin, for us it is. I feel lonely without Aka-chin and Kuro-chin." Murasakibara intonated with a sly smirk, fingers lowering so that he could play with Aomine's taint, his large fingers tickling the sensitive skin.

Kise was breathless, his cheeks pink from over-exertion as he fought to halt his rising orgasm and focus on torturing Aomine at the same time. His sienna eyes bulged, saliva dripping in trails down his chin, as he wrapped his tongue partially around Aomine, eliciting a groan from the bound male. Kise's abdomen burned as release neared, Midorima's hand devilishly caressing all of his erogenous zones. Aomine, noticing Kise's harried expression, bucked his hips deep, forcing Kise's throat to close around the intruding flesh with a choking gag.

Kise ripped his mouth away, spitting crossly. "Don't do that, Ahominecchi. Next time you do that, I'll bite you." The blond instead chose to lean into Midorima, his sudden movement causing the green-haired male to shift slightly in order to accommodate him.

"Ahominecchi? That's a new nickname. I feel honored." He smirked smugly down at the blond, tone condescending as he continued, "Besides, you already bit me. It isn't a valid threat if you've already done it beforehand."

Midorima sighed, bringing a hand up to stroke Aomine lovingly, his sacred left hand still working on Kise. "Could you two stop fighting? This entire love-hate thing is a little ridiculous." Midorima, in a mixture of irritation and arousal, lipped Kise's neck, watching as the blond spasmed beneath him. With a satisfied smirk, he increased his pace, realizing that Kise couldn't hold back any longer.

"M…Midori…macchi. I think I'm gonna…" Kise moaned, hips undulating as his release spewed from him, droplets landing on Aomine's legs and feet. Kise rode out his orgasm with his ochre eyes shuttered, his hands writhing as they searched for a handhold that was not there.

"Finally. I was tired of listening to your endless bickering. Now go lay down next to Akashi." Midorima stated, attempting to peel the immobile blond from his lap.

Kise shifted a littly, as if contemplating Midorima's words, before pressing himself further into Midorima's lap, lower back rubbing the length of Midorima's erection. "Mmmm, I don' wanna. I think I'll stay here."

Midorima huffed, fingers tugging insistently at the blond's golden locks. "Get off, Kise."

Kise's grin widened exponentially. "But I already did, Midorimacchi."

"You sly little…"

"Kise-chin, stop." A gargantuan hand wrapped around Kise's forearm, hoisting his body up with ease. Murasakibara dragged the model over to where Akashi was keenly observing, thrusting the wriggling boy into his lap. "Take care of him, Aka-chin. I don't wanna hear him complain anymore. It's getting annoying."

Without even awaiting a response, Murasakibara sauntered back towards Aomine and Midorima, ignoring Kise's yelp of pain as Akashi did some complicated punishment maneuver on the defenseless idiot.

"Well, that was…" Aomine started, but was stopped by Murasakibara's tongue. The center attacked him with renewed vigor, his only hesitation apparent when he reached behind him to draw Midorima closer to the two of them, his hand drifting lazily across Midorima's chest.

"Mido-chin, can we stop playing around now. I wanna cum." Blunt and to the point, that's the Murasakibara they knew.

The giant child twisted around suddenly pulling Midorima onto him. He pulled the green-haired boy into his arms and gyrated his hips, rubbing their lengths together with brutal force. His mouth found Midorima's as he thrust desperately against the smaller boy, grunting from the physical drain of thrusting and holding the weight of another at the same time. One hand lifted from Midorima's side to clasp around Aomine, a hiss leaving the restrained male as he felt each powerful undulation of that large body.

Midorima's arms wound around Murasakibara's hesitantly, his own body dwarfed by Murasakibara's gargantuan one. His fingers threaded in silky purple locks, matching purple irises met his eyes as Murasakibara shuddered beneath his movements. His hips jumped in short, jerky movements as he came, his release coating Midorima's groin and abdomen. Murasakibara slumped against the shooting guard, who struggled to keep the both of them upright.

Midorima sighed at his lover, awkwardly hoisting the limp body on his hip. "Murasakibara, please stop playing. We both know that you have more stamina than this. Please get off of me."

Murasakibara grinned sheepishly, his mouth splitting open as he propped himself up, his arm draped heavily across Midorima's shoulders. "Awww, Mido-chin, you ruined it. I wanted you to carry me over to Aka-chin. That's more romantic that way."

"I don't do romantic. Get off of me before I get mad." Midorima scoffed, lightly pushing the purple-haired male away.

Said man stomped away, muttering a childish retort of, "Tsundere," before stalking off to his three finished lovers.

With Murasakibara gone, Midorima turned his attention upon Aomine, green eyes ablaze with a myriad of emotions. He exhaled deeply, eyes roving across Aomine's tormented body. "I have no quarrel with not wanting to bottom, since such a fear is completely understandable. Since the other four are sated, I'll let you off the hook. In my opinion, this punishment game is now over." He reached up to unhook Aomine, fingers pulling the chains loose with ease. With a jangling clang, the pressure on Aomine's arms was alleviated, the exhausted appendages falling once the pressure was relieved. "There we go. And now for your legs…" Midorima stated, bending down to uncuff Aomine's legs.

There was a resounding clank, signaling one moment before strong arms wrapped around Midorima's body. "Finally, I can _move_. Thank you Midorima. I appreciate that you're the **only one that respects me**." Aomine glared malignantly at the rest of his lovers, anger burning in navy eyes.

"M…Midorimacchi? Why did you let Aominecchi go? We were gonna wait until after, when he wouldn't be so mad. I thought we agreed on that earlier." Kise said, lower lip quivering at the onslaught of terror over Aomine's prospective rage. Murasakibara's grip on the blond tightened reflexively, arms attempting to give the shaking boy comfort.

Akashi burned with equal anger. "Shintarō, you're going to pay for this."

Aomine broke out in laughter, malevolent tones ricocheting off of the walls, stopping each and every person. His hands moved seemingly of their own accord, slipping down to Midorima's groin and grasping him firmly. His mouth lowered, so that his hot breath wafted across his captive's ear, suppressed shudders running down Midorima's body at the action. "All of you, calm down. I'm not _that_ mad. I'm not ruining our relationship over a little hardcore kink."

A slick tongue caressed Midorima's earlobe, followed by a pair of lips as they closed around the appendage and sucked. Midorima attempted to repress a moan but failed, his voice loud in the otherwise quiet room. "What are you planning to do, Aomine?"

To say his grin was predatory was a gross understatement. Blue eyes sparkled with debauched glee. "I'm simply going to fulfill the agreement." His stroking slowed. "You've always wanted to top me, right Midorima? Well, now's your chance. It's the only one that you'll ever get."

Midorima blushed, his eyes going wide. "I…you…but I."

Aomine sighed, flipping the shooter so that they were face to face. "You're overthinking this. It's a one-time deal, okay. This is just 'cause you got me outta those damn chains." Midorima attempted to speak, but his protest was swallowed by Aomine's lips.

Aomine ground himself gently into Midorima, needing the friction. When he felt the anticipatory twitch of Midorima's erection, he grinned and lifted himself into the air. Slowly, he positioned himself over Midorima, feeling the flared head rub against him. Aomine unintentionally trembled at the dreaded feeling, but steeled his nerves so that Midorima could slip inside uninhibited.

"Ao…" Midorima hissed, nails clawing at Aomine's back as he slowly penetrated the navy man, warm walls enveloping his arousal with each subtle shift of Aomine's hips. Then, he was completely surrounded with wet heat, Aomine's walls pulsing around him as Midorima adjusted to the feeling of penetration.

"Wah, look at Midorimacchi's face! I wanna kiss it." Kise attempted to move forward, but Akashi's hand barred his way. Kise looked questioningly at the redhead, wondering why he couldn't embrace his boyfriend, but stopped short when he saw the expression that the other boy wore.

He looked soft, his mismatched eyes holding some emotion that was close to adoration. He shook his head, the tiniest of smiles alighting upon his lips. "Leave them be. The two of them almost never get alone time."

Kise's posture slumped, but he dutifully held back, allowing Aomine and Midorima to continue uninterrupted. His saffron eyes, however, remained riveted upon the two writhing bodies, concentration absolute.

Aomine's face was screwed with concentration, wrinkles marring his brow as he shifted his hips. He moaned, fingers going white around Midorima's arms, indentations appearing on the flesh. Midorima moved to wrap his arms around the power forward, effectively shifting position so that he could hit Aomine's prostate. A broken moan trickled from the back of Aomine's throat and he leaned back, his spine arching as he rode the shooting guard.

Midorima thrust unexpectedly hard, sending Aomine tumbling to the ground, following a flurry of curses. "Aomine, I…" He flushed, unable to complete his sentence. Instead, he simply drove into Aomine harder, hoping that his actions would speak for themselves.

Apparently they did, for Aomine brought dark hands up to his face, pulling him down for a kiss. His fingers tangled in emerald hands as his hips moved faster, the two of them working towards the apex of pleasure.

Aomine pulled away, a genuine smile on his lips. "I understand, Midorima."

"I didn't…you're all so…gah, whatever." Midorima blushed, eyes cast away from both his partner and his adoring audience.

Murasakibara may or may not have squealed at the tsundere's antics.

Arrogance pervaded as Aomine's primary emotion as he ground his erection against Midorima's stomach, eliciting a cry from Midorima. Aomine's chuckle turned dark as pushed him down forcefully, attempting to dominate the other. Even when bottoming, Aomine excluded a cool façade, driving his partner to orgasm with each careful twist of his hips. "There we go, Midorima, let loose. It feels good, doesn't it?" His tone was almost condescending as he pulled away from Midorima just as his orgasm spilled, the sticky fluid pooling on Midorima's stomach.

Aomine stood, cracking his neck and loosening his joints. Well, he did so to the best of his ability, movements still hindered by the ropes that wound around his body. He scowled at the reminder, hands flying to the cursed restraints. "HEY, GET ME OUTTA THIS SHIT!" He screamed, fingers clawing at the thick cord.

"Aomine-kun, please calm down. I'm already helping you." It was only after Kuroko spoke that Aomine realized that an entire section had been loosened around his back. Kuroko pressed a kiss to the sweaty skin before his fingers unknotted the section around his groin, a sigh bleeding from Aomine at the lack of tension.

Akashi joined Kuroko, fingers working on his other side in order to free him completely. Kise reached for the now freed arousal, pumping it to relieve the pent up sexual frustration that the rope and their actions had added to. Murasakibara was working below, cleaning Midorima off with a rag as the green-haired boy curled up in the giant's arms.

Once Aomine was freed completely, he allowed multiple hands to ghost across his body as his climax got closer and closer. Kise's hand was bringing him to the peak, its movements…

"Kise, If you fucking stop this time, I will not hesitate to kill you." Aomine spat, glaring down at the hand that was gradually slowing down.

Kise at least looked sheepish, although he still grinned rather impishly. "Okay Aominecchi, no more playing. You can cum this time." With an expert twist of his wrist, Kise sent Aomine flying through ecstasy, pleasure invading his senses as he spilled over Kise's hand. He threw his head back in rapture, the multiple hands dragging along his body dragging out all sensation. Panting, he sat down, joined by five other bodies, spent from intense sex.

"I don't know if I want to hit you or hug you right now. That was asinine, guys." Aomine exclaimed, leaning against the nearest body. His shoulders slumped as he took in the room for the first time, really seeing all the perverted SM equipment hanging on the walls. "Wait a second, where are we?"

If it were anyone but Akashi, it would be said that a giggle bubbled from his lips. Since it was Akashi, however, no one commented upon the distinctly girly sound. "I thought it was obvious. This is an SM club. I rented it out for the night."

Aomine's eyes widened impossibly. "You…rented and SM club. Because I've never bottomed before… Aka…" He stopped abruptly, then shook his head. It was better not to know. "You people are unbelievable."

Kise kissed him sloppily on the cheek, an actual giggle spilling from him. "Yup! And you love us for it, don't you Aominecchi?"

"I never said that." Aomine denied, hands crossing over his chest.

"Who's the tsundere now? Guess who, not me!" Midorima exalted, still curled up in Murasakibara's arms. The rest of the Miracles just laughed, Murasakibara dragging a large hand through his Midorima's.

Not everyone was completely satisfied for the night, and they did have another six hours to use the room as they wished, but for now, the Miracles were content to hold one another, basking in the afterglow of hot sex and…interesting developments. They had all the time in the world to play to their hearts content. There was no use rushing anything.

END

_A/N I take back the blurb about this being short. It didn't want to end! I finally had to cut it off, cause actually, there was another scene in my mind that needed to be removed for the sake of completion. That's why Kuroko didn't get showcased as much as I originally intended. And OH MY GOD! writing a detailed orgy scene is a lot of work. I'm calling this an orgy, even though its more like a gangbang, 'cause in Redemption, it really is an orgy relationship, rather than a gangbang one. But, whatever, I've lost my taste for semantics during this marathon smut piece. _

_Oh, and if anyone spots an inaccuracy or error, please do tell me. I was too overwhelmed by the sheer size of this story to properly edit, so there may be some underlying mistakes. Thank you, and I look forward to seeing you all another time!_


End file.
